We Three Nobodies
by chillin0692
Summary: We all know about Roxas, Axel, and Xion. But what happens when their memories are brought together? Will it be ok, or deadly? Read to find out! There's probably gonna be violence, so rated T just to be safe. DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN OR WILL EVER OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR THE SERIES.


We all know the sad tale of Axel, Roxas, and Xion. But what's become of the nobodies now?

{Axel pov}

I really hope I'm not goin crazy.

That kid's name...

Sora, right? Huh, even I couldn't get it memorized. Ironic, isn't it? I can't understand how or what happened when I saw 'em. It was one of the few times I've ever been happy.

Happy.

That's it! Roxas! And Xion! Were they all...

Apart of him?

That has to be right. Why else would I die for the brat? But I'm still confused. If I died, where am I now?

"He's awakening." Is that Namine? I can open my eyes. I'm in DiZ's mansion, aren't I? That explains Namine and all the white. Whatever I was napping in opens. I sit up. Stretch, yawn, the usual. I see Namine and DiZ looking at me. They're smiling. Odd. I see Namine's eyes move over to something next to me. I turn to look.

It's them.

I feel surprise stinging at my eyes. It's Roxas and Xion. It shouldn't be possible, but I'm glad it's happening. They're asleep inside of a tube that lays flat on the ground at the bottom, and is a cylinder around the top. I can see them through the glass. I run over to them, but once I lay a finger on top of the glass, I start to fade away like I did when I helped Sora. But it wasn't darkness coming off of me.

It was light. I was light.

"What's happening?" I ask.

"In you and them, there lies a new land." Namine says. "You'll meet them there soon."

"Yeah, that's great and all, it really is, but how the heck am I alive? How is Xion existing? And where is Sora without Roxas?" I ask.

"I've gathered your memories, Roxas' memories, and the memories Xion made herself. You're not really you, more like a... Nobody." Namine smiled. "You'll all be together again soon. Where nothing can separate you."

I faded away.

"Such a pain in the neck!" I rub the back of my neck. Must've slept on it wrong or somethin. I remember Roxas and Xion will be here. Where is here? I sit up. "a beach...?" It's not like Destiny Islands, exactly. It looks like a mix between Twilight Town and Destiny Islands. I look down. I'm still in my organization 13 clothes. Maybe this is supposed to be a reminder of the things I've done.

But who cares?

I stand up, and run towards the water. So clear and refreshing. It's kinda weird though. Since my weapon involves fire an' all. Can I still use it? I head back to the sandy shore, sit down on a tree stump, and try. I concentrate, put my arms out to the sides, and voila! My weapons are back! Do I need 'em? Why would I? Whatever. I look behind me and see a house. It's nice, actually. It's a treehouse, with 1 floor and a big window.

I'm lonely. Why haven't they come here yet? Maybe I forgot somethin. I shrug it off an make a fire on the beach, watching the stars shoot across the sky while just lay down and eat some fish. There's this one, and when I look at it... I feel calm, in a way. But it's not right. Instead of being able to see it for a couple seconds, it just moves back and forth across the sky, like it's looking for something. I see how close it really is. Wait...

...Don't tell me...

It stops moving across the sky, and it looks like it's falling. A falling star? No, a fallen star. It's falling down towards the sea. After a couple seconds, it dissipates until you can see a person.

I run towards them, not caring that the water is freezing. They musta been really high up in the sky, because by the time I get there, about 30 yards away from shore mind you, they've still got like a mile to fall. That's when I realize I'm not supposed to catch them. I back away about 3 yards, and they start plummeting to the ocean surface. When they hit the surface, I think that they don't make it.

Once again, I'm wrong.

It's like they're a source of light, because there's a giant platform of light beneath me. It's really a platform, and I see them laying on their back on top of it. I only know one person who could've done all this.

Roxas.

I walk over to him slowly. He's wearing his organization 13 getup, too. "Hey! Roxas!" I yell, when I see he's asleep. I try to shake him awake, but that won't work either. I put him on my back, and walk towards the island. Strange thing is; the platform moves along with me. Better to stay dry than drown tryin to carry lazybones over here.

I'm pretty tired myself, and by the time I make it back to shore, I can barely keep my eyes open. Guess I'll just wait 'til Xion arrives to go inside the treehouse. I set Roxas on the ground before I trip to the sand, where I'm about to go to sleep.

Until I see Xemnas.

Did he do something? Is that why I'm so beat all of a sudden? "How... are you here...?" I ask drowsily.

"You know that we use the dark corridors to travel to different worlds." He spreads his arms out. "This is a new world. But sleep now, Axel. For it is too soon for action." I look over to Roxas, even though my vision is blurry. Good. He's still there. I turn back to Xemnas, but he opened a corridor and was already walking into it. He raised a hand. "We will be back." He said before disappearing.

I try to force myself to stay awake, but when I try to get up, I end up getting a face full of sand.

"Just... stay... awake..." I say to myself, my vision still blurry, and my eyes shutting.

So much for staying awake.

**(So, how'd I do? This is my first Kingdom Hearts fanfic, so it might not be great. Leave a review and let me know!**

** ~chillin)**


End file.
